omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Matter
Character Synopsis Dark Matter is a being that embodies the combined desires of monsters and incubi, along with the highly condensed magical power of monsters. Dark Matter inhabits the Demon Kingdom when high levels of magic are present there. Their thoughts are governed by the female sex and in order to quench their lust they fly through the skies of the Demon Kingdom mounted on the black spheres, looking for human men. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: 'Monster Girl Encloypedia '''Name: '''Dark Matter '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Personification of Desire & Demon Energy '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic Manipulation (Dark Matter is the very idea of Desire, being able to influence lustful nature within humans and monster girls alike), Darkness Manipulation & Void Manipulation (Able to tap into "The Darkness", which is the blank, nothingness that inhabited the world before The Chief God created all), Creation (Capable of creating objects such as Suns), Reality Warping (Her presence is able to convert lands into entire Demon Realms), Abstract Existence (Dark Matter is referred to as the embodiment of desire that is expressed by humans and monsters. Stated to be "desire incarnate"), Conceptual Manipulation (The Dark Sun, of which embodies desire within Monsters, is a spawn of Dark Matter), Energy Manipulation (Dark Matter is an amalgamation of all demonic energy, thus she should possess a high control over it), Life-Force Absorption (Can sap the essence of an opponet and feed themselves through said methods), Immortality (Type 8, As long as desire is expressed within The World, Dark Matter will continue to spawn indefinitely), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(The mere presence of a Dark Matter is capable of turning land into entire Demon Realms. Is an amalgamation of Demon Energy, the same flow of energy that can spawn entire realms into existence. Capable of tapping into "The Darkness", that is capable of altering the world and is the same void that predates existence) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Superior to Angels, who can travel from Heaven, which is an entire universe, to the human world with a stray thought) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Able to change the very structure of realms upon entering them, can also tap into the darkness that can change the world on a cosmic level, such as changing realms. Contains all the energy that is used to spawn seperate realms) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Their abstract nature makes Dark Matter harder to kill. Also is uneffected by the distorting of realms) 'Stamina: 'Virtually Limitless 'Range: Universal+ '(Can alter realms in a variety of ways, even with her mere presence) 'Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: '''Relies the desires existing within Humans and Monsters. As without that, they cannot exist Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demonic Energy' manipulation: Dark Matter contains all Demonic Energy, as such she can manipulate the demonic energy presents in herself, the air or her followers. This has multiples applications, like making it solid to forms tentacles, transforming the body and mind of those filled by it including healing wounds and even interact with ethereal ghosts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Monster Girl Encloypedia Category:Monster Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Races Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Void Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Life-Force Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 2